


Bechloe Week Day 2-Jealousy

by willorwont5331



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bechloe Week, F/F, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 07:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15990662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willorwont5331/pseuds/willorwont5331
Summary: As captain, Beca is in charge of picking who gets the newest solo.





	Bechloe Week Day 2-Jealousy

Beca walked over the the bulletin board and posted the single sheet of paper on its empty surface. She had just had auditions for the new Bella music number that she had arranged for the group and was putting up the winner of the solo.

She took a deep breath and turned around to face the rest of the girls. “Well, I don’t want to make anyone upset, but I could only pick one of you.”

The girls looked back at her with anxious eyes, The second that Beca stepped away, they all rushed from their spots and looked at the sheet.

STACIE CONRAD

“Hell yeah! I told you bitches that I’d get it! This song was perfect for me!” Stacie exclaimed as she paraded around the room. Stacie’s voice has always been great, but she rarely got a solo. She would sing most of the harmonies and some small parts by herself, but she never sang an entire song by herself.

The other girls congratulated her when they saw her name. Chloe, the co-captain of the Bellas congratulated the taller girl with the others, but something was eating at her. A small green monster was creeping under her skin. ‘Why had Beca not chosen me?’

Chloe looked around the rehearsal space for Beca, but she was nowhere to be found. She had left the room right after she hung the list, obviously afraid of any possible backlash from her decision.

“Chloe, you must be pissed to not get this one.” Cynthia Rose said, shaking Chloe out of her daze. Chloe tried to look as jokingly offended as she could. “How could I be pissed at Stacie getting her first solo! I’m so happy for you!”

She went over and hugged the taller girl to prove her point.

“We all just figured that since Beca was picking the soloist, that she would pick you.” Fat Amy spoke and the other girls nodded. Chloe didn’t understand the statement. “I mean, you guys are so close.”

Chloe brushed off the comment with a smile. “We all know Beca wouldn’t do that. Stacie beat all of us, because her voice is kick ass! I’m so happy for you!”

After rehearsal, Chloe and the rest of the girls make their way back to the house. Beca still has yet to be seen since she put up Stacie’s name on the billboard. Chloe was beginning to worry. She made her way upstairs and knocked on Beca’s bedroom door.

“Are you in there?” Chloe heard a groan in response and took that as an invitation to enter.

Beca’s room reflected the girl’s personality perfectly. There was music posters and equipment everywhere. She always had clean laundry laying on her floor right next to her crumpled up dirty clothes. The room was the perfect mix of organized and messy.

Chloe found Beca at her small desk in the corner with her headphones around her neck. “What’s up?” Beca asked sheepishly.

“We all just got back from rehearsal. Where did you go?” Chloe was still genuinely worried for the younger girl. Beca had a habit of disappearing and Chloe hated it.

“I couldn’t stay and see everyone’s reactions to me not picking them for the solo.” Beca hung her head as she spoke. She hated to let people down.

Chloe walked closer to Beca and crouched down on the floor so they were at the same height. “Are you sure you weren’t just worried about my reaction?” A smile crept onto Chloe’s mouth as she tried to get the truth from Beca.

“I guess so.” Beca answered quietly. “You were amazing in the audition, but I couldn’t pick you. People would get suspicious.” Beca lifted her head and gave a sarcastic wink to Chloe, making her face light up.

Chloe stood back up and held on to Beca’s had to lead her to the edge of the bed that was a few steps away from the desk. Chloe sat down on the bed and guided Beca to stand above her. “So, you couldn’t give me the solo, because the girls might figure out that we do this?”

Her words are stopped by her pulling Beca’s hands towards her, lowering the shorter girl’s head. Their foreheads touch before Chloe strained her neck to reach Beca’s lips. Beca leaned into the older woman and sets her knees on either side of her.

The kiss in innocent at first. Chloe was still supporting her own weight with her hands on the bed, and Beca was doing the same, only above her. When Beca moves one of her hands to the side of Chloe’s face, Chloe lets out an involuntary groan. She loved the feeling of Beca’s hands on her. Even the slightest touch made her skin turn to fire.

Chloe leaned down further on the bed, so she didn’t need her hands to support her anymore. The more Chloe felt Beca’s body on top of her, the more Chloe needed to have her hands on her.

The kiss began to grow less and less innocent. Their mouths began to open as their tongues went against each other in a battle for dominance. The second Chloe thought she had won, Beca took her bottom lips slowly in her mouth with her teeth and sucked ever so slightly.

Chloe couldn’t control herself any longer. The redhead used one hand to wrap around the smaller girl’s waist and the other to grab ahold of some of the dark hair that was above her.

The small tug of her hair made Beca fall apart. She let out a voice from the back of her throat to express her approval to Chloe. Her hips started to involuntary move, reacting to the excitement that coursed through Beca’s body. 

Beca had to pull away for the older woman, in fear that someone would hear the two of them. Chloe unwrapped her hands from her. They both lay there, centimeters apart, breathing heavily.

“Yeah, I’m afraid they’d figure out that we do that.” Beca spoke in between her deep breaths. They both smiled at one another. They had been in a relationship for close to a month now, without anyone finding out.

It’s not that they were embarrassed of being with each other, but they wanted to avoid the chaos that it would cause in the house. The girls, especially Amy, would freak out and never leave them alone.

They wanted to keep it their secret for just a little bit longer.

Chloe leaned forward to the side of Beca’s face. “Fine, but I have to warn you. I get really turned on when I get jealous.” Chloe whispered in her ear. Chloe could hear the audible groan that Beca let out after she spoke.

She quickly took the ear in her lips and lightly sucked on it, before leaning back as if nothing ever happened.

Beca’s eyes were dark and her mouth was hanging open ever so slightly. Chloe could see her chest moving up and down, as she tried to control herself.

After a few moments, Beca seemed to give up the battle that was happening in her head and pushed towards Chloe again. “Maybe I won’t give you a solo ever again,” she whispered, just before their lips touched again.


End file.
